The invention is based on a priority application EP06300763.7 which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The invention relates to a heat sink arrangement according to the preamble of claim 1, to an electric motor according to the preamble of claim 6, to a housing part according to the preamble of claim 7 and to a springy clip.
Such heat sink arrangement is known e.g. from US 2005/0285460 A1.
To assemble such heat sink arrangement is not easy because two elements have to be inserted at one and the same time.
Here the invention gives a remedy by a heat sink arrangement according to the teaching of claim 1, by an electric motor according to the teaching of claim 6, by a housing part according to the teaching of claim 7 and by a springy clip according to the teaching of claim 8.